darafandomcom-20200215-history
Uwadara
The Church of Uwa Uwa is the goddess of Earth and as such her church is based around the principals indicative of her element. Her churches major belief systems resolve around using the land and its resources with respect. The Church also values traditional ways of doing things and are often resistant to change. Despite the Churchs' and her peoples stubborn hold on tradition they are an incredibly hospitable and kind nation, which is always open to guests. Generosity and Charity are two major staples of there religion. Despite this friendliness with traders and travellars there is a distinct line of seperation between the followers of Uwa and their guests. Foreigners are forbidden to hold property in this large country. It's believers are prone to zealotry and often reject more efficient new ways of agriculture production claiming the growing distance between the people and the land to be profane. They are particularly uncomfortable with those that use the arcane magic which flows from the Southern Continent and is not attached to any God as they see this unclaimed magic as unholy. Climate Uwadara is a vast nation and stretches over 4 climate zones. From it's northern tropical jungles and Cacao orchards to its' southern nomadic llama and caribou herders who wander the the antarctic plains. Major Cities Major City A Dragonmaw: Dragonmaw is the capital city of Uwadara and lays along the Southern edge of the country. It's name came from it's location in between two peninsula and the two ancient bronze dragons each stationed and on each outlet. They are a mated pair which is the only reason they can live in such close proximity to one another with out territorial battles. Just outside of the city, located on the northern peninsula lays the grounds for the centeral temple of the Uwadarian Church. This is where the Paladins and Clerics go through their final stages of training. BEcause of it's proximity to the dragons and the location of the Holy Major City B Uwadessa is the second largest city of Uwadara. Demographics What kinds of people live here. Races, racial tensions (if any), etc. Agriculture This land is where much of the food for this world is produced along with a large portion of the worlds animal goods. Though other parts of the world are capable of growing there own crops, Uwadara is a land of such abundance that many nations find it more efficient to simply trade with them for food rather than spend time cultivating crops of their own. Uwadara is so vast and spreads across so many climates it is capable of growing nearly any crop the one crop which is most highly valued is the Cacao tree. The southern reaches of Uwadara tend to be more focused on raising livestock and logging as opposed to farming although a considerable amount still occurs in the temperate reaches of the nation. Major exports Uwadara's major export are it's crops and it's fibers. From the northern region it produces more tropical plants such as oranges, avocados and the staple of chocolate which is prepared in a variety of ways depending on the nation. The central region also produces a great deal of wheat, corn, and potatoes along with other crops. Apples are another popular export as they are a particular favorite of the mountain dwellers of Aradara. They also export the wool and milk from their sheep and goats, along with a small percentage of the animals meat. The people of the southern most region of Uwadara mainly raise livestock such as llamas and caribou in the antarctic regions of this nation. They tend to export the wool from there animals as opposed to the meat. All of the regions of Uwadara export small amounts of wood, as excessive logging is considered profane and sinful. Major imports While this region likes to believe itself to be self-sufficient they must import all of their metal work, along with a large variety of finished products. Magical tools are also imported. Notable regions Some crazy wasteland thing Woo, it's a crazy wasteland thing. A big tower somewhere It's a big tower and stuff. Notable figures Fred the Valiant Some bard somewhere did a thing that made him a folk hero. Peter the Not So Cool He ruined Christmas for everyone by raising a bunch of undead. Rude.